


Mine

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It started with friendship, highlighted in sexual pleasure, then morphed into something much more precious.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-03-11 07:03am to 07:15am

Yukimura Seiichi had always had an almost obsession for fisting. He had even paid good money to experience this particular pleasure at a very early age and never stopped wanting it.

Now, as a student in middle school and after his hospital ordeals, he had confessed all of this to Sanada, who had been perplexed at first but then taken to the technique like a fish to water. He loved fisting Yukimura into oblivion and back just as much as Yukimura loved receiving it.

This little fun agenda stayed on, in part for relaxation in another because they simply liked bringing pleasure to each other. And slowly, oh so slowly, their deep friendship turned into more.

Whenever they were apart, they missed each other terribly. When they were together, they could now just sit next to each other again all evening and just read or talk. No sexual pleasure involved anywhere. They were almost a domestic couple by now as Niou liked to joke. But that was exactly what they were and, truth be told, they couldn't imagine being anything less anymore.

When middle school turned into university and then into work life, their relationship was still going strong. So incredibly strong that, on Seiichi's birthday, the formerly black-capped man now aged and an esteemed officer of the police force presented his partner with a bouquet of sunflowers - in their middle a golden wedding band.

Life had been good.

Now it was perfect.

Forever.


End file.
